filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2013
41e Festival international du film de La Rochelle , du 28 juin au 7 juillet 2013 à La Rochelle. Avec 80 225 entrées, le Festival réalise sa 3ème meilleure saison après 2012 et 2007. 392 séances ont été proposées aux festivaliers et les rencontres avec les cinéastes et musiciens en ont réuni 2 987. Photos Photos d'ambiance RETROSPECTIVES Max Linder (1883-1925) La première rétrospective en France ! Plus de 30 films de ce génie du cinéma burlesque, acrobate, charmeur, poète, à découvrir ou à redécouvrir, en ciné-concerts avec Jacques Cambra et Serge Bromberg. Retour de flamme spécial Max Linder, le jeudi 4 juillet à 20h15. Courts métrages : Première sortie (1905) Louis Gasnier -/* Le Pendu (1906) Louis Gasnier -/* Au music-hall (1907) -/* Les débuts d'un patineur (1907) Louis Gasnier -/* Lèvres collées (1907) -/* Vive la vie de garçon (1908) -/* Mes voisins me font danser (1908) Louis Gasnier -/* Mon pantalon est décousu (1908) André Heuze -/* Amoureux de la femme à barbe (1909) -/* En bombe après l'obtention de son bachot (1909) Louis Gasnier -/* Les Surprises de l'amour (1909) Max Linder -/* Amour et fromage (1910) Max Linder -/* Célibataire pour un jour (1910) Lucien Noguet -/* Les débuts de Max au cinéma (1910) Max Linder -/* Max en convalescence (1911) Max Linder -/* Max fiancé (1911) Lucien Nonguet -/* Max prend un bain (1911) Max Linder -/* Entente cordiale (1912) Max Linder -/* L'Amour tenace (1912) Max Linder -/* La Fuite de gaz (1912) Max Linder -/* Max a peur de l'eau (1912) Max Linder -/* Max amoureux de la teinturière (1912) Max Linder -/* Max veut faire du théâtre (1912) Max Linder -/* Victime du quinquina (1912) Max Linder -/* Les Vacances de Max (1913) Max Linder -/* Max fait de la photographie (1913) Max Linder -/* Max pédicure (1913) Max Linder -/* Rivalité (1913) Max Linder -/* Le Baromètre de la fidélité (1915) Max Linder -/* Max et sa belle-mère (1915) Max Linder -/* Max et son taxi (1917) Max Linder -/* Max veut divorcer (1917) Max Linder *''Sept ans de malheur'' (1921) Max Linder *''Soyez ma femme'' (moyen métrage, 1921) Max Linder *''L'Etroit mousquetaire'' (1922) Max Linder Billy Wilder (1906-2002) Le maître de la comédie ("Certains l'aiment chaud") et du film noir ("Assurance sur la mort"), en 22 films dont 5 présentés en avant-première de leur réédition en salles. * 1934 : Mauvaise Graine * 1944 : (Double Indemnity) * 1945 : Le Poison (The Lost Weekend) * 1948 : La Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair) * 1949 : (Sunset Boulevard) * 1951 : (The Big carnival) * 1953 : Stalag 17 * 1955 : Sept Ans de réflexion (The Seven year itch) * 1957 : Ariane (Love in the Afternoon) * 1957 : L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh * 1958 : Témoin à charge (Witness for the Prosecution) * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud * 1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment) * 1961 : Un, deux, trois (One, Two, Three) * 1963 : Irma la douce * 1964 : (Kiss me, stupid) * 1970 : La Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) * 1972 : Avanti ! * 1974 : Spéciale Première * 1978 : Fedora *Portrait d'un homme à 60% parfait : Billy Wilder (1980, doc) Michel Ciment, Annie Tresgot *Il était une fois... Certains l'aiment chaud (2008, doc) Auberi Edier, Serge July, Marie Genin HOMMAGES Valeria Bruni-Tedeschi France / Italie Actrice et réalisatrice, sensible, émouvante, fantasque et drôle. Italienne et française. Unique. *1994 : Oublie-moi de Noémie Lvovsky *1999 : Rien à faire de Marion Vernoux *2002 : Il est plus facile pour un chameau... de (2002) Valeria Bruni Tedeschi *2005 : Un couple parfait de Nobuhiro Suwa *2007 : Actrices (2007) de Valeria Bruni Tedeschi *2013 : Un château en Italie de Valeria Bruni Tedeschi Andreas Dresen Allemagne La réunification des deux Allemagne est le fil rouge de ses films qui peignent les portraits tendres, chaleureux et souvent drôles de personnages dits "ordinaires". * 1999 : Rencontres nocturnes * 2002 : Grill Point * 2005 : Willenbrock, le roi de l'occase * 2005 : Un été à Berlin * 2008 : Septième Ciel (Wolke Neun) * 2009 : Whisky avec vodka * 2011 : Pour lui Jose Luis Guerin Espagne Maître de l'avant-garde espagnole qui oscille entre documentaire, fiction, essai et journal intime. Intégrale de ses films : *Los motivos de Berta (1983) *Souvenir (1986) *L'Homme tranquille (1952) John Ford *Innisfree (1990, doc) *Tren de sombras (1997) *En construccion (2000, doc) *Quelques photos dans la ville de Sylvia (2007, doc) *Dans la ville de Sylvia (2007) *Guest (2010, doc) *Dos cartas a Ana (2010) *Recuerdos de un mañana (2011, doc) *Correspondance filmée avec Jonas Mekas (2013) Heddy Honigmann Pays-Bas Grande documentariste qui, de Lima à Paris, recueille les témoignages pleins d'espoir et de vie de bouleversants anonymes. *Métal et mélancolie (1993) *O Amor Natural (1996) *L'Orchestre souterrain (1997) *Crazy (1999) *Dame la mano (2003) *Forever (2006) *El Olvido (2008) Afrique du Sud Cinéaste d'animation exposé dans les plus grands musées, ses "dessins pour projection" reflètent à leur manière une Afrique du Sud violente et fascinante. 11 courts métrages d'animation : *Ten Drawings for Projection (1989-2003) *Journey to the Moon (2003) USA Enfin de retour sur le grand écran, pour notre plus grande joie, avec 6 films dont 4 réédités cet été. *''Un galop du diable'' (1953) George Marshall *''Artistes et modèles'' (1955) Frank Tashlin *'' '' (1961) Jerry Lewis *'' '' (1963) Jerry Lewis * La Valse des pantins (1983) Martin Scorsese *''Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis'' (2011, doc) Gregg Barson LE NOUVEAU CINEMA CHILIEN avec 6 cinéastes très talentueux *'Sebastian Lelio' **La Sagrada Familia (2005) **Navidad (2009) **El año del tigre (2011) ** *Pablo Larrain **Tony Manero (2009) **Santiago 73, Post Mortem (2010) **No (2012) *Alejandro Frnandez Almendras **Huacho (2009) **Près du feu (2011) *'Andrés Wood' **La Buena Vida (2009) **Violeta (2012) *Alicia Scerson **Play (2005) **Il Futuro (2012) *Fernando Guzzoni **Carne de Perro (2012) Cinéma d'animation Le meilleur de la Peinture animée avec : *Caroline Leaf *Gianluigi Toccafondo * et aussi *La Vieil homme et la mer (1999) ALEXANDRE PETROV *M comme Miramare (2009) MICHAELA MÜLLER *Bao (2012) SANDRA DESMAZIERES *Méandres (2013) FLORENCE MIAILHE, ELODIE BOUEDEC, MATHILDE PHILIPPON D'HIER A AUJOURD'HUI Des films du passé, restaurés et réédités, présentés en avant-première : *Soigne ton gauche (1936) RENE CLEMENT *Jour de fête (1949) JACQUES TATI * (1954) Akira Kurosawa * (1959) Alain Resnais * (1960) René Clément * (1962) CHRIS MARKER * (1963) Jacques Demy * (1966) Jacques Demy *La Fille de Ryan (1970) David Lean *Mon Enfance, Ceux de chez moi, Mon retour (1971-78) BILL DOUGLAS *La Barbe à papa (1973) PETER BOGDANOVICH *Le Fond de l'air est rouge (1977) LE CENTENAIRE DU CINEMA INDIEN 6 films de 1913 à 2013 : *Raja Harishchandra (1913) DADASAHEB PHALKE * (1958) Satyajit Ray * (1988) Mira Nair *Harishchandra's Factory (2011) PARESH MOKASHI *I.D. (2012) KAMAL K.M. * (2013) Anand Gandhi ICI ET AILLEURS *A Touch of Sin (Chine/Japon) JIA ZHANGKE *Alabama Monroe (Belgique) FELIX VAN GROENINGEN *'' '' (Italie) Salvatore Mereu *Circles (Allemagne/Serbie/France/Croatie/Slovénie) SRDAN GOLUBOVIC *Dans un jardin je suis entré (France/Suisse) AVI MOGRABI *Embers (Liban/Arménie/Qatar) TAMARA STEPANYAN *Final Cut - Ladies and Gentleman (Hongrie) GYÖRGY PALFI *Gangster Project (Afrique du Sud/Allemagne) TEBOHO EDKINS *'' '' (France/Autriche) REBECCA ZLOTOWSKI *Grigris (France/Tchad) Mahamat Saleh Haroun *''Henri'' (France/Belgique) Yolande Moreau *Jeppe on a Friday (Canada/Afrique du Sud/Suisse) SHANNON WALSH *Jeunesse (France) JUSTINE MALLE *'' '' (Canada/Japon) Claude Gagnon *'' '' (Suisse/France) Kaveh Bakhthiari *''L'Image manquante'' (France/Cambodge) Rithy Panh *La Bataille de Solférino (France) JUSTINE TRIET *La Danza de la Realidad (France) ALEJANDRO JODOROWSKY *La Tour de guet (Turquie/Allemagne/France) PELIN ESMER *'' '' (France) Isabelle Czajka *Layla (Allemagne/Afrique du Sud/France/Pays-Bas) PIA MARAIS *Le Démantèlement (Québec) SEBASTIEN PILOTE *Le Dernier des injustes (France/Autriche) CLAUDE LANZMANN *Le Prochain film (France) RENE FERET *Les trois sœurs du Yunnan (France/Hong Kong) WANG BING *Magic Magic (USA) SEBASTIAN SILVA *Meteora (Grèce/Allemagne) SPIROS STATHOULOPOULOS *Michael Kohlhaas (France/Allemagne) ARNAUD DES PALLIERES *My Dog Killer (Slovaquie/République Tchèque) MIRA FORNAY *Ô heureux jours (France) DOMINIQUE CABRERA *Salvo (Italie) FABIO GRASSADONIA, ANTONIO PIAZZA *'' '' (France) Katell Quillévéré *Swandown (Grande-Bretagne) ANDREW KOTTING *Tel père, tel fils (Japon) Hirokazu Kore-Eda * (France/Luxembourg) Serge Bozon *Vic + Flo ont vu un ours (Québec) DENIS COTE *Workers (Mexique/Allemagne) JOSE LUIS VALLE *Yema (France/Algérie) DJAMILA SAHRAOUI Courts métrages *De l'histoire du chewing gum (Norvège) ANJA BREIEN *Kérozène (Belgique) Joachim WEISSMANN *Lazare (France) RAPHAEL ETIENNE *On ne peut pas tout faire en même temps, mais on peut tout laisser tomber d’un coup (Suisse) MARIE-ELSA SGUALDO *Quand passe le train (France) JEREMIE REICHENBACH *The Capsule (Grèce) ATHINA RACHEL TSANGARI *Tout ce que tu ne peux pas laisser derrière toi (France/Chili) NICOLAS LASNIBAT *Crossing Borders / A la frontière # 4 (avec l'Agence du court métrage) MUSIQUE ET CINEMA Christine Ott, ondiste *Nanouk l'Esquimau (1922) Robert Flaherty * F.W. Murnau - ciné-concert *Le Chant des ondes (doc, 2012) Caroline Martel Jean Claude Vannier, auteur, compositeur, arrangeur *Aux abois (2005) Philippe Collin * (2008) French Cowboy and The One *Panique au village (2009) Stéphane Aubier, Vincent Patar FILMS POUR LES ENFANTS HOMMAGE A FOLIMAGE *L'Enfant au grelot (1998) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD *La Prophétie des grenouilles (2003) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD *Ma petite planète chérie (2010 JACQUES-REMY GIRERD *Michel (2012) IVAN RABBIOSI, PAULINE PINSON, DEWI NOIRY *C'est bon (2013) AMANDINE FREDON, JACQUES-REMY GIRERD, SERGE ELISSALDE *Tante Hilda (2013) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD, BENOIT CHIEUX ET AUSSI * (1960) Louis Malle *Sidewalk Stories (1989) CHARLES LANE *La grosse bête (2013) PIERRE-LUC GRANJON TRAINS ET CINEMA Nuit blanche du dimanche 7 (20h15) au lundi 8 juillet (7h) *Le Grand attentat (1951) ANTHONY MANN *L'Enigme du Chicago Express (1952) RICHARD FLEISCHER *Train de nuit (1959) JERZY KAWALEROWICZ *Le Train (1964) JOHN FRANKENHEIMER *Transamerica Express (1976) ARTHUR HILLER Projections - à la Médiathèque Michel Crépeau *La Bête humaine (1938) JEAN RENOIR * (1946) René Clément *L'Empereur du Nord (1973) ROBERT ALDRICH Exposition "Trains et cinéma" - à la Médiathèque Michel Crépeau, du 29 juin au 28 septembre 2013